Veggie Basket?
by aubrja
Summary: Imagine your favorite anime genderbent. Well Astrid is going to travel through my favorites and experience it first hand! This is book one of the Gender Bender series. I really hope you enjoy it. (Sorry for the sucky summary...) Rated T because that's where the anime was rated. Fruits Basket
1. prolouge

Imagine your favorite anime genderbent! I asked my friend that and she said it would be hilarious. She told me she was thinking of Fruits Basket and I thought that would make an awesome story. So here I am with my third fan fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Journal Entry #1

Ok… So my teacher told me to write a story based off of my favorite TV show, Movie, Book Ext. And I'm also supposed to write a journal on what it's about and how I got my ideas. So I'm officially starting tomorrow.

I'll write back then,

Astrid ¤

* * *

Sorry it's so short... I'm writing it right now. So I'll get the first chapter to you guys as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Journal Entry #1

Ok…. So my teacher told me to write a story based off of my favorite TV show, Movie, Book Ext. And I'm also supposed to write a journal on what it's about and how I got my ideas. So I'm officially starting tomorrow.

I'll write back then,

Astrid ¤

* * *

Astrid was your average girl. Shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, around 5'5", thick rimmed glasses, the nerdy works. (No offence to nerds that aren't like that. I just based it off of me/the stereotype [if you would even take offence]) She wasn't the most popular girl, but she wasn't really picked on. She saw that as a good thing and didn't want it any other way. It was early Tuesday morning when her mom woke her up. "Astrid, baby wake up. It's time for school!" She said with a smile as she shook her daughter awake. "I don't wanna!" The girl said with a wide smile, shoving her face into her pillow. "Sorry, but I gotta work. You don't want to starve do you?" She asked heading towards the light switch. "Not me, but the boys can!" Astrid said looking up at her mother, referring to her two brothers. "Uh-huh. Don't take too long." She said flipping the switch and going to wake the boys. Meanwhile Astrid was being as dramatic as usual saying "My eyes! I'm blind!" almost falling out of the bunk-bed she had been sitting in. Getting over the shock of being 'blinded', she climbed down the ladder by her bed and got dressed. Her uniform's plain, a navy blue polo, tan pants, a brown belt, her red hoodie, and her ID. Smelling bacon she ran out of her room, down the hall, and into the kitchen to see her parents at the stove. "On the table." Her dad said laughing at his daughter as she ran to the table and started gnawing on her bacon 'savoring the flavor'. She watched as her parents finished making breakfast. Her mom had straightened her usually curly, brown hair and was wearing her work uniform, a blue T-shirt that said Lake Charles Memorial Hospital and nurse's scrubs. (Those are the pants they wear) Her dad had wavy black hair that went to his shoulders. He was just wearing a green T-shirt and jeans. Astrid always thought it was kind of cute that her parents had matching green eyes. She was just about to finish her breakfast when she heard yelling from the door. "Whatever you're fighting about, stop. You're gunna get in trouble." She yelled as she put her plate in the sink. She looked back through the doorway and into the living room to find her two brothers Mathew, who was eleven, and William, who was seven, wrestling in the middle of the floor. William jumped up, his brown curls covering his face. "But we aren't fighting this time!" He said moving his hair allowing everyone to see his blue eyes. "Then what were you doing?" Astrid asked helping Mathew off the floor and fixing his long, blonde hair. "Competing for the right to sit in the front seat." Mathew replied trying to sound smart, swatting his sister's hands away from his head. "Sorry to disappoint," Astrid said walking to the hall and stopping in the doorway. "But it's my turn anyway!" Her morning continued so, wrestling with her brothers when they were done getting ready and random movie quotes throughout the car ride.

* * *

"So what do you think we should write for Mr. Beilschmidt's class?" Astrid asked her two friends, Monica and Amelia, sitting in the school's library. The library was practically empty and they had the silence they needed to work on their project, or they called it Fanfiction. "Well," Amelia pulled up her chair, her brown eyes showing just how excited she was to work on this project. "First we need to find out what we're basing this off of." She said as she played with her brown hair. "We know that genius!" Monica said sarcastically, pulling up her black hair so it would stay out of her eyes that were also brown. "That's what Astrid's asking." Knowing this was going to turn into a fight, Astrid spoke up. "You're both stating the obvious! Ummm… How about we use Angel Beats?" "I haven't seen it yet." Amelia said quickly with a frown. "Me neither." Monica said agreeing with her friend. There was a pause. "I am so sorry." Astrid replied with fake concern. "Yeah right." Monica said smiling. "Anyway, I think we should use Fruits Basket!" Hearing the idea the whole group smiled. "That's perfect!" Amelia exclaimed while writing it down on a sheet of loose-leaf paper. She had been in charge of taking notes since she had both the fastest and neatest handwriting. Before anyone else could comment on the decision the bell rang signaling that it was time for class. Sighing, the trio got up and said their goodbyes. "See you later…" Astrid said waving and being the first one to leave.

* * *

Journal entry #2

My friends Amelia, Monica and I were discussing the assignment earlier and decided to use an anime called Fruits Basket. The summary on Netflix said this, After her mother's death, Tohru Honda finds herself living with the Sohma family consisting of three cousins: Yuki, the 'prince charming' of their high school, Kyo the hot headed, short tempered outcast, and Shigure the mischievous novelist, if not sometimes that of a pervert. Tohru finds out the Sohma family secret that when a member is hugged by the opposite gender or they are tired out, they turn into the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac. Filled with many lovable character and many plot twists along the way, life at the Sohma house will never be the same again. We're going to talk about it again after school to come up with more ideas.

I'll write later,

Astrid ¤

* * *

*RIIIIIIIING!* "Bye third bell!" Hearing both the bell and the teacher's dismissal, all of the students filed out of the room with their backpacks and went their separate ways, either to the bus ramp, car pick-up, or the edge of the school yard towards the gate so they can walk home. There were many students walking home, but Astrid walked alone. She was going the opposite way as everyone else to meet up with her friends at the local Books-A-Million, a bookstore that also had a coffee shop inside called Joe Mugs. Beginning the long and somewhat lonely walk she started humming to herself, then over time, began to sing.

_"__As sly as a fox, as strong as an ox,_

_As fast as a hare, as brave as a bear,_

_As free as a bird, as neat as a word,_

_As quiet as a mouse, as big as a house,_

_Oooh~ I wanna be!_

_Oooh~ I wanna be!_

_Oh-Oh-Oh _

_Oooh~ I wanna be, Is everything!__"_

As she continued to sing she had all her attention on the clouds and trying to remember the words to the song she was singing that she wasn't looking where she was going (obviously) and tripped over something, and landed face-first into the sidewalk. "Oowww…" She moaned as she held her now bloody nose. "What was that?" From her spot on the ground she looked around to see what she had tripped on. Then she saw something that resembled a green onion. Crawling over she picked up the object to inspect it further. "What the heck is this, a metal onion? Oh wait, the label says it's a leek." Looking at it, Astrid saw that there was a button on the bottom with the Chinese Character for the rabbit on it. "Huh," She looked around and didn't see anyone. "Might as well see what it does." She said letting go of her nose and pressing the button. And in a flash of light, she vanished, without a trace.

* * *

so how do you like it? please review so i know what i can improve on!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** I looked for the opposite versions of the names in fruits basket to use for their names. If I found it, I used it. If it was the same name, I used it. But if I couldn't find it, I made one up. Just saying now so I don't get reviews asking about it.**

* * *

"Aaahh!" Not a lot of people heard Astrid's scream as she fell out of a tree. "Ooowww…." She groaned, her eyes clamped shut and holding her head. Still lying on her back, she slowly opened her eyes to see where she was. Getting up slowly so she wouldn't get a headache, she actually looked at her surroundings instead of just the sky. Her eyes went wide when she noticed that not only did everything seem bigger, but that she had ears. She tried walking over to a pond she saw nearby but couldn't even stand without tripping. So she decided to try to walk on all-fours like a baby, which worked, but she saw she had PAWS, not hands, PAWS. "What the…" Starting to freak out, she ran as fast as she could on all-fours to the pond and looked at her reflection. She didn't see what she was expecting; she saw a dark brown rabbit staring back at her through the water. At first she didn't react, she flicked her ears, poked her nose, and wriggled her tail. Then out of nowhere, she slapped herself in the face and looked back at the pond hoping she was hallucinating. When she saw she was still a rabbit, "WHAT THE HECK!"

* * *

(Episode 2) Mean while in a house not far away, "Yuki, try not to destroy the house, ok?" The one saying this was a tall girl with short black hair that looked around 20 years of age. She was wearing a traditional grey kimono. "I really didn't mean to put her in the yard. She should learn to keep her guard up." Was the reply that came from Yuki. Yuki is a girl around 15. She has long grey-purple hair that extends to the center of her back and dark purple eyes. She was wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. As she turned around to look at her cousin, the girl from before, whose name was Sakura, her face started to show concern. "Honda-san," She said as she walked over to her friend Tohru who had just been hit with a table, literally. Tohru was a boy the same age as Yuki. She has brown hair and eyes. She was wearing some borrowed clothes from Sakura, a T-shirt and jeans, because of something that had happened the night before. "You're hurt." Yuki then crouched in front of Tohru she moved his hair aside so she could see his forehead. Suddenly Tohru moved Yuki's hand. "N-no it's fine! R-really I'm ok! But I uhh… I'm not so sure about her…" He said as he looked at the girl in the yard that was just starting to get up. Her name was Kyoko. She had short orange hair and eyes that resembled a maroon color. She was wearing a black T-shirt and shorts. "No, the only thing she's bruised is her ego." Yuki said calmly as they watched her get up. Then they watched as Kyoko ran into the woods, ashamed that she had lost her fight with Yuki.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to that rat Yuki!" Kyoko thought as she ran through the forest. She didn't know where she was going; she just had to get away from that house. But she didn't get far before she tripped over something. "Dang it that hurt." She said getting up. Turning around she saw a brown rabbit holding its ear. "Tripping over me hurt?" The rabbit said with tears in its eyes. Kyoko's eyes widened as she watched the rabbit talk. "Try someone stepping on your ear!" The rabbit, which was actually Astrid, suddenly stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of her. "Wait, you haven't run away yet? The talking rabbit doesn't scare you?" The girl nodded slowly. "It's normal for a Sohma." She said picking up the Rabbit. "My name's Kyoko." She said as she started to head towards the house. "My name's Astrid." She replied as Kyoko started carrying her away. She wasn't sure where they were going, but she somehow felt that she was safe with Kyoko. And she shortly fell asleep as the stress caught up with her.

* * *

"Where did you say you found her?" Sakura asked Kyoko. They were standing outside of Yuki's bedroom where a now human Astrid was sleeping. "She was in the middle of the forest!" Kyoko replied staring at the door. "I wonder if she came from the main house…" Sakura said aloud to no one in particular. She was about to ask another question when they heard Astrid yelling. (Astrid's POV) "No! Just because it's in a fortune cookie doesn't mean you have to do it!" Astrid yelled sitting straight up. She breathed hard trying to calm herself as Kyoko and another girl ran in. "What happened?" Kyoko asked kneeling down next to Astrid. Astrid sighed as she finally calmed down and smiled at her friend. "Nothing, just a weird dream." She replied watching the other girl sit down at the end of the bed. "Really, well what was it about?" She asked looking genuinely interested. Suddenly Astrid's face turned such a deep red that her face was starting to look purple. (I've seen it) "Uhhhh nothing!" She said quickly, laughing nervously as she tried to hide her blush. The girl decided to not ask about her dream anymore seeing her reaction but decided to introduce herself. "My name is Sakura. Would you mind if I asked yours?" She asked Astrid with a smile. "Oh, it's Astrid."

* * *

"Well it's not going to clean itself!" Tohru said with determination as he pulled up his sleeves. He looked at the trash-filled, cluttered kitchen in front of him with Yuki at his side. "I'll help you!" Yuki said smiling at her friend. "Just tell me what to do!" "She'd better not." Sakura said as she opened the door behind the two and looked in with Astrid at her side. "The closest thin she's seen to a mop is Kyoko's hair cut. I think she'd just get in the way." "Hey how about I help?" Astrid asked as she walked into the room. "I help my mom around the house all the time! Besides…" She paused to look at the kitchen better. "This would take you a while if you did it yourself. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself!" She looked back and forth between Tohru and Yuki with a smile. "My name's Astrid!" "Oh hi, my name's Tohru! It's nice to meet you!" Tohru said with a wide smile on his face. "And my name is Yuki. It's very nice to meet you as well." She said with a small bow. "Anyway, thank you for your offer. But I can take care of it! I did make a deal with the Sohmas that I would do all the housework in exchange for my room here. I wouldn't be earning my keep if I let you guys help he!" She said with determination. "Well I can see we're in good hands." Sakura said with a smile putting her hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Besides, I need Astrid's help to find Kyoko and we'll be gone with her for a while. We should be back by lunchtime." She said looking down at Astrid. "Just leave it to me!" Tohru said. "Ok, if you're sure." Astrid said looking around at the room once more. "In that case, I guess I'll go out too." Yuki said looking at the room. (so many 'looking at the room's) "Fine, I'll be done when you get back!" Tohru replied.

* * *

"Stop! Kyoko just listen to me!" It was lunchtime and Tohru and Yuki were eating. Kyoko had just threw the door open and was stomping inside as Sakura yelled at her and Astrid stood behind her looking stressed. "I don't want to hear it! You think it's fun jerking me around like that!" Kyoko yelled back as Sakura walked in after her and Astrid stood at the door. "Now hold on it wasn't, ok it was a little bit fun but that's not why I did it! It was for your own good! And don't forget it was Akito's decision!" By then Kyoko was already at the other side of the room and opening the door. "Shut up, I don't give a flying rat's butt (I refuse to put any cursing in my stories!) about Akito!" "Oh, umm are you hungry?" Tohru asked trying to stop the fight. "I made you some lunch." Apparently Kyoko was in too bad of a mood. "Shut up!" She yelled slamming the door behind her. "Kyoko don't take this out on Tohru!" Sakura yelled after her trying to take off her shoes. "And use the front door next time, and take off your shoes!" "You're setting a fine example." Yuki said pointing at her cousin who was still trying to get her shoes off. "Hey this is the first time I've seen you in a suit! It looks good on you!" Tohru said as she looked at the suit Sakura had been wearing. Hearing the comment Sakura bent down next to Tohru who was sitting at the table. "Is That so?" "You look like a butler with your short hair." Yuki said around the same time as Sakura. "Ahh, lunch is ready! Sakura said looking at the table covered in food that Tohru had made. "Yes but shouldn't we see about Kyoko?" He asks worriedly. "Oh her?" Sakura said taking off her jacket. "She just needs to let of some steam." She said this as though it was normal for this to happen. "She's mad because I made her take an entrance exam." She said sitting down. "An entrance exam, what for?" Tohru asked confused. Why would Kyoko need to take an entrance exam? "Funny you should ask." Sakura said laughing nervously. "As of today, Kyoko and Astrid are the newest students at your school. Oh and they're also going to be living with us from now on too." Suddenly Yuki stood up and stared at Sakura with a face that said 'you are going to die at my hands'. "Don't you dare take a single bite. Get out." She told Sakura with hate in her words. "Yeah I had a feeling you'd be upset." Sakura said with a nervous smile. "I'm glad it's over." Astrid said walking in and sitting down at the table. "I'm not trying to seem judgmental but Akito scares me." She said slightly shivering. "Sakura told me that Kyoko disappeared for four months, and that's why he's staying here." She said taking a bite of her lunch. "Yeah you know where he disappeared to?" Sakura asked with a smile. "She was on a mountaintop training." "What kind of training?" Tohru asked. "Let me guess," Yuki said nonchalantly. "She's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears." She said sarcastically. "That sounds so cool!" Astrid exclaimed with a smile spreading across her face. "I'm not so sure that happened Astrid." Sakura said thoughtfully. "I'm just saying." Astrid replied taking another bite. "The point is Kyoko really wants to beat Yuki." Sakura said finally getting to the point. "Stupid cat." Yuki said under her breath.

* * *

same as always, please reveiw on my story so i know how i can improve! and this is so it's kind of obvious that none of these characters or the story is mine except for astrid. just saying because everyone's doing it and maybe its important. thanks for reading my story!


End file.
